Hopelessly Devoted to You
by Shiverpass
Summary: Grease Klaine AU! Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together from the start when they met during the summer before their Senior year. But when they part and meet again, everything has changed. Their friends, the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies, will try their best to keep the two apart. KTB Prompt. M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **In the summer of 1958, Kurt and Blaine meet and fall in love instantly. But when summer comes to an end, it's time they face reality and part their ways, promising that they'd find each other again one day. Plans change and Kurt moves to where his father had originally planned to move to, Lima, Ohio's McKinley high where Kurt will be spending his senior year. But what happens when Kurt finds Blaine at the same school…and a different person? Can the two rekindle their love or will their friends do whatever it takes to keep them apart?

**Word Count: **16,969

**A/N:** So this was originally written from a prompt on LiveJournal's even Klaine Tiny Bang. But after waiting patiently for the date to put my story up, nothing was said. So now I'm positing this on my own term. The story's 16,969 words long and has been complete since July. I will be putting up each chapter upon what reactions I get from everyone. May be once a day or once every other day. Enjoy!

**Beta: **_LiveJournal's_ ohmysnitch

**.:Chapter One:.**

The sun was high in a cloudless sky as Kurt turned the page in his book. The sound of the crashing waves close by was so calming and relaxing that Kurt smiled softly, wishing that every day of his life could be like this. But his thoughts were brought out of the clouds by a sudden tickling sensation at his sides. He let out a yelp and then a fit of giggling as he twisted beneath Blaine, who was giggling along with Kurt as he wiggled his fingers against Kurt's waist. When Kurt pleaded for Blaine to stop, he did, and they gazed at each other for a moment before Blaine grabbed his hands, helping him to his feet. Kurt leaned down to retrieve his book, brushing off the sand that had spilled onto it. Kurt's soft blue eyes gazed up at Blaine's caramel ones, suddenly shy but loving.

"You're late," Kurt murmured as he hugged his book to his chest and looked down at the sand.

Blaine's smile shrunk slightly. "I know. I'm sorry. Parents were hounding me 'bout where I was going."

Kurt looked down at the sand, blushing scarlet at the fact that they were standing so close. That day marked a month since they had met, at that very spot.

The beach was small and secluded. No one ever came down there, so it was like their own private beach. But right now, all Kurt could think about was how they had known each other for only a month and already he was falling for Blaine. He was falling _hard_.

He was falling hard for Blaine because of his messy dark curls, or maybe even his bushy triangular eyebrows. Or maybe it was his warm and friendly caramel eyes. But then again, there were a million other reasons for Kurt to be falling for Blaine- like how Blaine's smile could instantly cause Kurt to smile; how Blaine laughed whenever Kurt would do something silly; how Blaine's hugs made Kurt feel safe and warm, or even Blaine's pleasant and friendly personality. Kurt couldn't imagine how he had lived his whole life without knowing this incredible boy.

They were both only seventeen, headed in two completely different directions. Kurt was going back home to New York City to finish his last year of high school before having the pick of any college he chose. Blaine was stuck here in West Virginia for his senior year before he had to really decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. A few weeks ago, Kurt and Blaine had promised each other that they were going to make the best of what was left of the summer.

Blaine's smile had fallen into a relaxed line, his eyes still on Kurt. Kurt felt Blaine place a hand under his chin and gently tug upwards, causing Kurt to look up at Blaine. "Don't look away from me. You're beautiful when you blush," Blaine said in a soft, soothing tone.

Kurt sighed as he forced himself to relax. His heart rate had increased and so had his breathing. Kurt had never been this close to Blaine this long before. It was both intimidating and intoxicating.

"Y-you…think I'm beautiful when I blush?" Kurt questioned with a shaky half-smile.

Blaine let out a chuckle, nodding his head. Kurt took one look at Blaine's smile and felt his lips curl upwards. No one had ever called any part of Kurt beautiful before.

Blaine's smile had faded once more, his eyes staring down at Kurt's lips. "Can I kiss you?" he asked in such a small voice that Kurt wasn't sure he had heard Blaine correctly.

Kurt closed his eyes, relaxing his lips as he readied himself for the kiss. He felt Blaine's lips press softly but gingerly upon his, in a chaste kiss that turned into a series of kisses. Blaine put one hand on the side of Kurt's face and his other hand wrapped around Kurt's waist to pull him close, so their chest were lightly pressed together. Kurt melted into the embrace as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's neck, placing the other on Blaine's waist, kissing back as equally as he could.

It was Kurt's first kiss. Through all those years of seeing his friends get their first kisses in high school, Kurt had always dreamed about what his first kiss would be like. But none of what he imagined could compare to how incredible this one was. Blaine was so gentle and caring that Kurt wanted to cry from the happiness and adoration filling him up. It felt like too much, but just perfect at the same time.

The kiss soon transformed into full, passionate kisses that lasted longer and became slower and even more perfect. It was pretty damn obvious that Kurt was in love with this boy. And maybe it was obvious that Blaine was in love with him, too.

**I.**

Silent tears spilled down Kurt's cheeks as he nuzzled his neck into the crook of Blaine's, ignoring the incredible sunset. Blaine was tense beneath Kurt, but Kurt knew it was because of the current situation. Tomorrow was the day that they were supposed to go their separate ways, with Kurt heading home to start the new school year. But Kurt wasn't ready for this. He thought he was, but he was completely wrong.

They had spent the whole day together, passing the afternoon by with a picnic, swimming, playing on the shoreline, walking around the beach, kissing, holding each other, and more swimming. But now, as the sun was nearly gone, Kurt tried his hardest to savor the feeling of his body wrapped in Blaine's arms. He didn't get a single wink of sleep the night before, crying his heart out as he packed his things for their flight the next morning so that he wouldn't have to worry about it. He wanted to spend as much time with Blaine as he possibly could; but then again, there was no such thing as enough time with Blaine.

"Shh…" Blaine cooed as he began rocking Kurt back and forth. Kurt's toes curled in the warm sand as he tightened his grip on Blaine. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." Kurt then felt Blaine press a long kiss to his forehead. And all of a sudden, Blaine began softly singing a familiar melody, causing Kurt to smile through his tears.

_To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_

_Just to see him smile, makes my life worthwhile_

_To know, know, know him is to love, love, love him_

_And I do_

Kurt sucked in a breath and forced himself to find his voice, singing along with Blaine in a perfect two-part harmony.

_I'll be good to him, I'll bring love to him_

_Everyone says they'll come a day when I'll walk alongside of him_

_Yes, just to know him is to love, love, love him_

_And I do_

They fell silent after the song ended, Kurt's tears drying as the song had done its work in calming him. They stared out at the half-vanished sun making its reflection onto the ocean water. They sat there, Kurt relaxed in Blaine's lap, for the longest time before Kurt had to speak. "Blaine…what if I'll never see you again?" Kurt asked in a desperate voice as he turned around to face Blaine, sitting astride his lap. He set his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he looked at Blaine's face.

Blaine gave Kurt a hopeful smile, cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "Don't you see Kurt? This is just the beginning," he said, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's. This time, the kiss was different. For the first time, Kurt allowed his lips to part when he felt Blaine trace his tongue against them, bidding him entry.

But no sooner did Kurt feel the moist and smooth heat of Blaine's tongue move against his, that he realized that it was all too much too soon. He pulled away and sighed. "Blaine, please, don't spoil it," he begged.

Blaine gave him an understanding smile as he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. He wrapped his arms around Kurt once more and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck this time. "I'll write to you, okay?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt sighed against Blaine's hold. "Promise?" His voice was still shaky.

"Promise."

**II.**

The moon was high in the starry sky when Kurt returned to the vacation home, more exhausted than ever. All of the luggage was ready to go for the following morning and all that was left to do was eat supper and sleep. Kurt's parents, Elizabeth and Burt, were in the kitchen, listening to the radio as the smell of Italian food filled the air. Elizabeth was cooking and Burt was sitting at the kitchen island, reading the newspaper.

Burt looked over at Kurt and smiled. "Great! You're home! Your mother and I have something we'd like to talk over with you."

Elizabeth placed a pile of plates on one end of the table, along with silverware and napkins. "Kurt, sweetie, can you please set the table?"

Kurt began setting the table as Burt turned around on his stool to face Kurt. "Kurt, you mother and I have been talking. And we've decided that instead of returning to New York City, we'd move to Ohio. Your grandpa isn't well enough to properly run the tire shop now, and quite frankly, there's no one else to do it. So what do ya say, kiddo? Is that okay with you?"

Kurt was happy for his father. All his father was ever really interested in was work and sports. Now was the perfect time to become his own boss like he had always wanted to do, instead of working for someone else in a big auto repair shop in New York. "Sounds perfect, dad," Kurt said as he walked over and hugged his father. "Congratulations," he told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I'm glad with the reactions I got from chapter one. Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

**.:Chapter Two:.**

Blaine stared at himself in the rear-view mirror of his old, rusty Mercedes, checking over his hair to make sure that it was greased just right. His eyes quickly scanned the small photo Kurt had sent him, which was currently tucked in the corner of the fold-out mirror that hung just above the driver's seat. He pulled out a comb from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and ran it through his hair, trying again to slick it down as straight as possible. Just one long curl was left purposefully loose, falling casually in the middle of his forehead. He got out of the car, straightened his tight jeans and tugged at his white t-shirt. He then shifted his jacket, which read "T-Birds" on the back in faded lettering.

_Senior year_ , Blaine told himself. _You can do this. Just act cool and rule the school. You're great at that._

Blaine locked his car and walked up the sidewalk, to the right of a divider made up of small square of grass, short hedges, and a flagpole. In all truthfulness, the school looked like the most proper public school around. For a moment, Blaine felt a weird sense of pride in being a student here, but then he thought better of it.

"Well if it isn't the little shit himself. Blaine! 'Ay, great to see you!" Puck greeted as he high-fived and then low-fived Blaine. Puck, standing in a group with their other friends Finn, Artie, and Sam, pulled a toothpick from his mouth and threw it carelessly into the flower bed behind them. Puck had slicked-back dark hair similar to Blaine's, but his was more straight. His skin was a sun-kissed from his pool cleaning job, and he had eyes that could easily strike terror in anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

Sam was picking on Finn jokingly for his home-made lunch, talking about how uncool it was while Artie interjected to back up Sam's side of the argument. It was a rather entertaining sight.

When Blaine had come over to tell the guys to all stop, they did. But that left them with nothing to do. "So how was your summer?" they all suddenly asked together.

Blaine shrugged. "It was cool. Let's go see if we can find Rory," he suggested with a smirk. The gang chimed in agreement with Blaine, agreeing that that would be a perfect way to start their Senior year.

**I.**

Kurt had been sitting in his old fashioned BMW for what felt like an hour, possibly the whole morning. But when he checked the clock on his dashboard, it showed he had only been sitting there for fifteen minutes. Kurt let out a sigh and reached over to his glove box, which he opened to retrieve a crinkled-up letter. It was the last letter he had received from Blaine, sent two weeks after their parting. He let his thumb trace over Blaine's writing on the envelope.

The move from New York to Ohio had caused problems with the mail, but now, anything that was sent to their old New York address was forwarded to them in Ohio. It had been a convenient excuse for the lack of letters. But by now, it looked like this one letter was the only one Kurt would get back.

Kurt tilted his head to the side lightly and opened up the envelope carefully, taking out the folded piece of notebook paper. _How classic_. Kurt read the letter over again.

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_I miss you so much, it's unbearable. I can't wait until the day we see each other again. It feels like an eternity from now. Change of plans here with my family. We're not staying in West Virginia much longer. My parents haven't figured out where we'll be moving, but I hope it won't be too much for me. I'd hate to be moved to a new school and have a hard time fitting in even though it'll be my Senior Year. I hope you're doing great. And I also hope you always find a reason to smile. Your smile is so beautiful. Gosh, I miss it so much. It feels like night constantly for me since we parted. Send me a picture of you so I can keep it in my car, will ya?_

_I love you,_

_Blaine_

Kurt took his index finger and traced over the writing of 'I love you', feeling tears sting at his eyes. He missed Blaine so much it hurt. He wished he could be held by Blaine right now instead of having to face McKinley High. It felt so scary here.

Kurt only knew one person at McKinley, Mercedes Jones. He met her when his mother had sent him to the market to get a few things. Kurt had been confused about what pasta box to choose when Mercedes had happily helped out. They had bonded instantly over the fact that they both were going to McKinley High.

A knock sounded at Kurt's car door's window, causing him to jump slightly as he quickly folded the letter. He looked up to see Mercedes wearing her big smile, waving at Kurt with a sweet look in her brown eyes. Mercedes was a gorgeous ebony cool cat who had curves beyond compare. Although kids tend to judge her at first because of her skin color, Mercedes had become one of the most popular girls at school. She had told Kurt that her group of friends were called the 'Pink Ladies'. Kurt had to admit, that was a creative name.

Kurt gave her a smile and waved back as he opened up his door and put the letter away, making haste. Then he grabbed his books and stepped out to suddenly get enveloped in Mercedes' big hug.

"Isn't this exciting? Senior year, Kurt!"

Kurt ignored her and looked down at himself. Faded jeans, simple saddle shoes, and a brand new black tee shirt. He frowned. "''Cedes? Do I look alright? I really want to fit in."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around the crook of Kurt's arm as they walked into the school. "Relax, Kurt. You look like a diva. You'll be fine. And plus my girls are gonna love you - no doubt about it."

Kurt made a half-smile. "I sure hope so…"

**II.**

"'Ay, Rory!" yelled Sam as they entered the empty hallway. Rory, with his big red bow tie and bright yellow suspenders walked down the empty steps. When he saw the sight of the T-Birds, he frowned, a hand going up to straighten his big glasses.

"How ya doin', Rory?" asked Puck lazily as he motioned for the T-Birds to follow him. They walked up the stairs to meet up with Rory, cornering the poor boy at the railing.

"Urm. Hi…guys…" Rory mumbled in his thick Irish accent.

Sam reached out a hand and ruffled Rory's hair while Finn pulled his bowtie off, shoving Rory up against the railing quickly before they moved away from him with loud laughs. "Gotta start lookin' sharper, Rorz!" Puck yelled after Rory as they walked away. They were late to homeroom, but they didn't care. Artie laughed loudly while Blaine just stood off to the side, watching them humiliate the poor Irish boy. When he passed by Rory, he gave him a quick apologetic smile, which seem to relax the boy a bit.

Right at the top of the steps, with her hands on her hips, stood Principal Pillsbury. The T-Birds froze, looking at each other with widened eyes. "Hey Principal P," greeted Puck with an flirty smile.

Principal Pillsbury was an easy-going woman who was in her mid-thirties. She had short ginger hair that was always curled in her own perfect way, wide brown eyes, and a pointed face reminiscent of a mouse. She always dressed in expensive, bright clothes, and was obsessed with neatness and cleanliness. She tended to be shaky and nervous around others, but she had a strong and hard side to her that gave her the power needed to be an effective Principal at McKinley.

"Boys? Why aren't you in class?" she asked with her lips set in a thin line.

The boys all smiled at each other. "We were just taking a stroll, ma'am," said Puck. Sam and Artie high-fived each other.

That seemed to irritate her. "Get to class. Now."

The boys laughed and pushed past Miss Pillsbury, high-fiving once more as they headed down the second floor hallway to their class. They all had the same homeroom together, Biology.

They walked in late, earning a disapproving look from the teacher as they sat down in the last five empty seats. The announcements then began.

**III.**

"Does this new top make me look fat?" asked Rachel as she looked down at the new, frilly blouse she wore. She had thought it would go great with her Pink Ladies jacket.

Santana looked over to her just as she was adjusting her ponytail and rolled her eyes. "Rach, you look fine."

Brittany leaned forward and sighed, swinging her leg back and forth, crossed over her other leg under her tight pencil skirt. She fiddled with the end of the sleeve of her Pink Ladies jacket. "Guys, this better be an easier year for us. Especially me. I don't know how I survived last year," Brittany murmured. Everyone was thinking the same thing, that Brittany only survived because she had copied off of everyone else's homework answers and was shockingly clever about getting away with it.

Santana was the head of the Pink Ladies. She had dark, glossy, and slightly curly hair that was always pulled up in a high ponytail, daring brown eyes, and perfect dulce de leche skin. She came from Lima Heights Adjacent, which in itself gave her an edge at McKinley.

Rachel ranked second in the group. She had straight brown hair that she always wore down, and had dark, expressive eyes that never failed to show people what she was feeling.

Brittany was at the bottom of the Pink Ladies, right under Mercedes. She had perfect blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail like Santana, but with short bangs curled to the side. She had, as Rachel termed it, 'a brain the size of a pea'. Brittany, of course, didn't have any room for her feelings to be hurt by Rachel's words, so they were still great friends. They all stuck together like true sisters-at-heart.

Mercedes, sadly, was in Geography at the moment instead of in Film Studies with the rest of the Pink Ladies. Morning Announcements had been going on for five long minutes while Mr. Gee took attendance and occasionally spoke with one of the class suck-ups. Suddenly, the girls froze at what Miss. Pillsbury said through the speakers.

"That's right, ladies and gentleman. You heard me correctly. This year, our Fall Formal will be broadcast live on public access television. So that means that everyone needs to be on their best behavior. I want all of Ohio to see what…bright…talented…students we have here at William McKinley High." The whole class erupted with cheering. Mr. Gee gave everyone a gaze that made people shut up instantly.

"Yes. This is definitely going to be a good year," said Rachel with a wide and excited smile.

Outside the classroom, Kurt was hurrying down the hallway with his books in hand. He was really late for Geography, after having to fill out paperwork in the office. But, luckily, he carried a slip excusing him from getting his first tardy of the school year.

When he hurried inside the classroom, the door accidentally slammed behind him louder than he had planned, causing the teacher and students to stare at him. Mercedes smiled at him warmly. Kurt spotted her and immediately relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Chapter Three:.**

Lunchtime came quicker than anyone had expected, which made everyone hope the rest of the year would pass like this. Santana, Rachel, and Brittany sat down at their usual table, warding off any freshmen that tried to come near. Just then, Mercedes came walking over to them with her tray in hand and Kurt trailing behind her.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend. All the way from New York City, Kurt Hummel," Mercedes said as she motioned to Kurt like he was some prize. She sat down on the empty side of the table and Kurt sat down beside her.

Santana gazed over at Kurt with a raised eyebrow as Brittany and Rachel leaned close over their trays with big smiles. "Welcome to our table, Kurt!" Rachel said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"New York City, you say?" asked Santana. "Wow."

"Is it true that NYC doesn't have a sun?" asked Brittany with a serious expression.

Kurt wore a big smile as he looked at everyone who was talking at him. New friends, hopefully? "No…" He could already guess that Brittany was your average dumb blonde.

While Kurt talked to Rachel and Brittany, Mercedes leaned over to Santana. "What do you think of Kurt? Think he's Pink Ladies-worthy? I mean, he is _gay_."

One of the rules of being a Pink Lady, besides only being allowed to date out of the T-Birds group, was to always be accepting of both sexes. Except the men had to be gay. That's how they viewed them having their own prideful ways of being accepting at this school where most others…weren't really all that accepting.

Santana looked at Mercedes and then over at Kurt. "He looks too pure to be Pink," she murmured.

"Yeah, but just think about it. We could change him. He's changeable. I met him a few weeks ago and," she paused as she looked at Kurt. He was laughing with Brittany while Rachel was talking. Probably talking about her own talents, "he has a side to him that would be perfect to be a part of the Pink Ladies," Mercedes explained.

Santana just sighed. She didn't exactly say 'no', which caused Mercedes to smile.

"Hi guys!" yelled the over-excited voice of Harmony, the school's top cheerleader who was in practically every after-school club. She was that one person who competed with the Pink Ladies when it came to popularity.

Everyone let out an unhappy groan, except Kurt, as Harmony came over, practically pushing Mercedes and Kurt aside so she could sit down, handing a small card over to Santana. "So as you know, I've been running for Class President. But! Guess who won?"

Santana gave her one large sarcastic smile. "Who?" Everything about Harmony was dripping with talent.

"ME!" she practically screamed.

Santana faked her excitement. Everyone else just simply gave a quick fake smile. Harmony was, by far, one of the prettiest girls in the school. She had perfect dark, long hair, bright baby blue eyes, and a huge smile. She was the only girl at the school who was able to get away with bright red lip stick without any other makeup on her face.

Harmony turned to Kurt. "Hi! You're the new student, right? Kurt Hummel? Hi. I'm Harmony. Head of the Cheerios. We'd love to have you on the squad! Try-outs are actually today after school!" And then she was thankfully gone.

Kurt stood there with a scared face. "Um," he breathed in, "what's the Cheerios and why does she want me to try out?"

The whole table giggled. "The Cheerios is McKinley's way of saying 'Cheerleaders'. It's a one-of-a-kind deal here in Lima," said Rachel before she took a bite from her macaroni salad.

"And besides. You scream gay. The only kind of guys here at McKinley that will join the Cheerios is you," Santana replied. "And they need guys."

"Badly," chimed in Mercedes as she rolled her eyes at Santana. "Don't listen to her. Join the Cheerios if you want to," she said as she looked over at Kurt. "But anyway. How was your summer, Kurt?"

Everyone leaned in. Something about Kurt screamed an exciting summer, which caused all of the Pink Ladies to lean in with interest.

Kurt shrugged sheepishly. "I met a boy."

The girls looked at each other with big smiles. "Tell us all about him," said Rachel.

"And the summer," chimed in Brittany.

"Well…" Kurt looked down at his tray and decided to spill everything. "Okay. So for our vacation this year, my parents wanted to take me to West Virginia where we stayed in this really nice beach-front house and stuff like that. Well, a few miles away from the house we stayed at was a little private beach. I just happened to stumble across it by accident. The next day, I returned to find a boy there. He'd just turned eighteen, so he's only a few months older than me. We instantly became friends. He was so friendly and easy to get along with.

"Day by day, we'd meet up, and then we'd act more and more like we knew each other our whole lives. And, girls, it really felt that way. It really did. And then we kissed and before I knew it, he was practically my boyfriend. I mean, we didn't really talk about it, but we basically were, y'know? And my whole summer revolved around him. Besides eating out and shopping with my parents, I'd spend my time with Blaine. He lived right there in West Virginia, so I guess his parents worked a lot. It was only here and there that they questioned where he was going. My parents constantly hounded me about where I was going."

"Girls, I was head-over-heels. I fell in love with him. I still love him." Kurt spoke with a heavy heart. It was like all of his past summer replaying through his mind at it was causing his heart to sting. He huffed a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Was he rich?" asked Brittany.

Kurt let out a short laugh that was half a comic-relief laugh and half a snicker. "Yes."

"Did he have a nice car?" asked Rachel. Rachel always had a thing where a car says a lot about a man.

Kurt let out another short laugh. "Yup. Nice, classic Mercedes."

They all raised his eyebrows.

"So? What was his name, Kurt!" Mercedes pressed.

"Gosh, this sounds like a boring summer. Did you guys 'get it on'?" Santana asked as soon as Mercedes asked about his name.

Kurt ignored Santana and looked at Mercedes with a shy smile. "His name was Blaine Anderson."

Rachel, who was taking a swig from her milk bottle, quickly put her bottle down and coughed, putting her napkin to her mouth as if she was spitting up her milk.

Mercedes and Santana's eyes widened while Brittany chocked on her bite of macaroni salad.

**I.**

"So, Blaine, we want details on your summer," said Puck as they all hung out on the football field's bleachers.

Artie was finishing off his apple while Sam was chewing on his sandwich, laughing hysterically at Finn, who was eating his mother's homemade sandwich.

"Yeah, you never gave us the details," agreed Sam.

Blaine sighed as he looked down at his apple in his hand. "Well, to be honest…I met a boy."

Puck smiled. "Ooo," he murmured as he playfully pushed Blaine's shoulder. "Tell us more, man!"

"Well. His name's Kurt. And gosh…he's so amazing. No words can describe him fully. I met him one day when I decided to head to my 'secret beach' while my parents were working late, after they dropped me off at our vacationing home that my dad bought. Well, okay," Blaine started as he sat down and everyone crowded around him, "So one day - a few days after I arrived there from the main city, and there was Kurt. I still remember what he was wearing. We were friends instantly. It was a summer love. And _damn_, did it happen so fast. It was a blast. I met him and instantly, I knew he was crazy for me. But they drifted away so fast."

"It was a summer fling…I mean, when I really think about it, it doesn't mean a thing," Blaine said as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem as cool as he usually tries to be. All the boys laughed with him at his thoughts. "As soon as it turned cold, it all ended. But I told him that we would still be friends. I mean. He's fun. A great friend. And he was, like _really _good, if you know what I mean." He gave everyone a sexually 'I'm cool' look as everyone cheered him on. But then his face fell slowly and he cleared his throat. "Or something like that. But…I wonder what he's doing right now, y'know?" Blaine said as he looked away from his friends.

"Well aren't you two keeping in touch?" asked Finn.

Blaine laughed. "No. We lost touch. I think he lost interest in me. But it's cool. I'm okay with moving on."

Artie gave him a suspicious look. "Are you?"

Blaine shrugged, brushing his question off as Puck clasped him on the shoulder proudly and Sam gave a big proud smile.

Meanwhile, back in the lunch area at the Pink Ladies' Table, Kurt looked at all of the Pink Ladies individually with a puzzled expression. "What?"

They all looked at each other, as if sharing a secret conversation that only they understood.

Sighing, Mercedes shook her head in attempt to make things seem normal. "N-nothing," she murmured.

Santana let out a quick laugh, ending in Brittany elbowing her and Rachel shaking her head like Mercedes.

"Well. I'm sure Prince Charming will show up soon. Maybe somewhere unexpected," she said with a sassy smile, getting up to dump her tray. The other girls, except Mercedes, followed Santana.

"What's their problem?" Kurt mumbled with curiosity.

The bell rang, showing that lunch was over. "Um…nothing. Kurt? I think we ought to get to class. Mrs. Jones hates it when her students are late," Mercedes mumbled as she grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him from the lunch area and back into the school building once they dumped their trays.


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Chapter Four:.**

"I'm just hoping that this year's gonna be our year. Forget that, this year _is_ our year!" roared Coach Bieste at Friday's bonfire. The entire school had shown up for moral support. "We're gonna show those other kids who's boss here in Ohio. We're gonna show 'em how it's done!"

Everyone cheered along with her as the band began to play the school's theme song.

Back in the parking lot, the T-Birds stood hanging around their cars that were parked by each other while the Pink Ladies sat on Santana's pink car, oblivious to what was going on around them. The Pink Ladies never went to bonfires or pep rallies. But this one was special. They had something planned for Kurt after he would finish cheering with the Cheerios and come to find the Pink Ladies.

"Shit, Sam. My ma wanted me home for dinner tonight!" whined Artie as he kicked a rock on the pavement with his boot.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up," mumbled Puck. Blaine stood with his back leaning against the side of his car, looking cool and chill as he pulled out a cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground, smashing it with the toe of his shoe.

Over on the other side of the parking lot, closer to the bonfire, the Pink Ladies watched Kurt like a hawk. "You think this is the right thing to do?" asked Mercedes warily.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Zip it, 'cedes. If Kurt's gonna be a part of the Pink Ladies, we're going to have to give him a taste of what he'll deal with in time."

Brittany laughed with Santana.

No later than that conversation, Kurt came hurrying over to the girls with an excited expression and a big smile, his pom-poms bouncing in his hands with every stride he took.

"Hey girls!" he greeted them. Immediately, Rachel and Santana curled their arms in Kurt's elbows and began dragging him away from the scene.

"We have a li'l surprise for ya, Kurt," Santana said as Mercedes and Brittany followed them from behind. Rachel reached up and fixed Kurt's hair while Santana grabbed Kurt's pom-poms and threw them into the open window of her car.

Meanwhile, the T-Birds froze at the sound of a familiar engine's roar. At the end of the parking lot, they spotted it- a black car with flames painted on the sides. Puck and Blaine cringed at the sight of Sebastian driving it, shooting a glare at them.

"Whattare those creeps doin' on our turf?" asked Puck in a low voice.

"Trying to spook us up, no doubt," mumbled Finn as he flicked his cigarette away from him, a disgusted look on his face.

And then they laid their eyes on the Pink Ladies, fast approaching. Immediately, they straightened up.

"'Ay, Santana. Didn't know you came to things like this," Puck said as he motioned to the bonfire and talking football players.

Santana just gave him a quick smile before she looked at Blaine. Blaine gave a puzzled look. Instantly, Santana stepped aside as Brittany and Rachel pushed Kurt into sight.

Kurt froze at the sight of Blaine and vice versa.

"_Blaine_?" Kurt shouted in shock.

"_Kurt_! I thought you were going back to New York City!" Blaine couldn't believe this.

Kurt giggled, so incredibly excited. "We had a change of plans!"

Puck cleared his throat, catching Blaine's attention. Blaine looked over and read the expression on his face. So his face straightened up and a big, cool smile twisted at his lips. "That's cool, baby. Great to know."

Kurt's smile fell at Blaine changing quicker than ever right before him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he slightly shook his head. "Blaine?"

"Yo. That's my name. Don't wear it out," said Blaine in a different type of voice, causing all of the T-Birds around him to set off in a laughing rage.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe you! You're such a phony and a fake and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" Kurt yelled as he quickly turned around and pushed past the Pink Ladies, hurrying off in the opposite direction. While Blaine watched Kurt stalk away, his smile fell and he looked at Santana, who wore a satisfied expression. Blaine shook his head and turned away. He felt so disappointed in himself. _How could you do that to Kurt?_ He sighed as he shook his head, heading over to his car. Everyone was going to go meet up at Steak n' Shake. _Your popularity. That's why._

Santana turned around and walked away with a smile set to her lips, the other Pink Ladies following behind her.

"Girls? Make it a goal to keep those two apart. Blaine's mine."

**I.**

Tears were falling from Kurt's eyes as he lied back in his pajamas, on Mercedes' bed, at the Pink Ladies' sleepover, with Mercedes' arms wrapped around him. His shoulders shook as he hiccupped. "I don't get it! Back at Virginia…he was different! He was so kind, romantic, sensitive, thoughtful…awe, who'm I kidding!"

Santana rolled her eyes as she sat at the vanity, Rachel doing her hair while Brittany sat at the window seat, painting her nails a bright red.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. Summer fling, right? You need to move on. It's okay," Mercedes said in the most calming voice she could muster. "Men are sleazy. Especially here in Lima. But you know what? I saw that nice football player looking at you! What was his name?"

"Dave Karofsky," Santana quickly said.

"Yes. Dave. He's handsome!" Mercedes assured Kurt.

Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yeah…oh…okay…I guess I could try it out…" he mumbled, trying to calm himself down.

"But I loved Blaine! And he told me he loved me too!" Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out the envelope he had shoved in there. The last letter Blaine had sent him.

Santana quickly got to her feet and reached over, grabbing the letter and instantly ripping it in half.

Kurt's sob was cut in half as he stared up at Santana with wide and open mouth. "Wh…why did you do that?"

"Because, Kurt. Us Pink Ladies don't dwell on our problems for too long. And even though you're _definitely_ not Pink Lady-worthy, you're still our friend and we're here to look out for you. We ain't gonna stand around and watch you suffer like this. Go put on your big-girl pants and suck it up. Life's tough. But there are plenty of other choices out there for you that just might be the things you need for a better life. And it's clear that Dave Karofsky is one of them. So move one and try Dave out, why don't you?"

Mercedes shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. "Praise," she whispered.

Brittany stared at Santana with a proud smile while Rachel's mouth was drawn into a thin line and she was nodding her head quickly, her eyes shocked that Santana had said such a thing.

Kurt sniffed, slowly nodding his head. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Santana," Kurt said as he gave her a small and weak smile.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Zip it, Kurt. Don't mention this again." And with that, she sat back down at the vanity and Rachel went back to doing her hair.

**II.**

The ice cream cone in Blaine's hand just didn't taste as sweet as it always does. He knew it wasn't the maker's fault; it was him for dwelling too much on the fact that he knew he'd hurt Kurt. He never once wanted to hurt Kurt. Why did this have to happen? Of all days, why now? Blaine was definitely a completely different person than who he was back during the summer…but that 'summer Blaine' was still underneath all of the hair grease, the leather T-Birds jacket, tight jeans, daring shoes, and worn-out white tee shirt. He was better than this. But it was senior year and he's finally found a place to fit in at school. He had friends who were faithful to him and he just couldn't afford to go back to the old Blaine.

"'Ay man, you okay?" asked Puck in a low and concerned voice.

Across the large table, Artie was stuffing fries into his mouth while Finn and Sam were threatening to flick ice cream at one another. They were acting like a bunch of what Blaine called 'stupid-heads' in his head.

Blaine shrugged and sat his cone down gently so that it wouldn't tilt over. "Just bothered by what happened back at the bonfire is all."

"Yo, I'm really sorry that it had to happen. Summer romances? I mean…you said it yourself - it doesn't mean a thing, man." Puck playfully punched Blaine's shoulder, earning a small and weak smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:Chapter Five:.**

A week had passed. That Friday, they won the game happily, and then Saturday came by quick. Kurt had ended up talking to Dave, who he found to be rather charming and sweet, but quiet and a little reserved. Friday, after the football game, Dave came striding over to Kurt with a big smile, asking if Kurt wanted to go to Steak 'n Shake with him Saturday afternoon. Kurt happily accepted, telling the Pink Ladies all about it.

So now it was Saturday, Kurt arrived at Steak 'n Shake with Dave and was instantly showed to a nice two-seat table. They got their menus and Kurt ordered a simple burger followed by a hot fudge sundae.

Just when Kurt got his sundae, the door opened and in came a loud group. Kurt looked over, and felt instant disappointment- it was the T-Birds. He frowned as he caught Blaine's eye. He looked away and took a few bites from his sundae before he grew tired of the song that was playing and slid out of his chair, getting to his feet.

"I'm going to put on a new song. Any requests?" asked Kurt as he adjusted the jacket on his shoulders.

Dave smiled and shook his head. "Choose whatever you want."

Dave was indeed handsome. He was tall, built on muscle, had a very charming smile, kind brown eyes, pale skin that Kurt assumed was the kind of skin that never tanned, and had wavy brown hair. In any definition, he was the ideal boyfriend in high school. But still, Kurt felt like there was a whole bunch he was still missing.

Kurt slid to his feet and eyed the juke box by the bar. His only dilemma was he had to pass the T-Bird's table to get to the juke box. Sighing, he toughened up and passed, having to tell the T-Birds to put their feet down so he could pass. When he got to the juke box, he watched Blaine from the corner of his eyes. Blaine came over and sat at the bar, turning his head every so often to glance at Kurt, who tried focusing on the titles of songs he was reading before him.

And then Blaine came over. "Hey Kurt," he greeted in a low and wary voice.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said in a voice as cheery as he could muster, even though his heart was aching with Blaine's nearness.

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great. Hey listen, I'm sorry about the other night…"

Kurt decided to act oblivious. "The other night? Oh, yes. I almost forgot about it. It's fine."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, don't be that way."

"Be like what?"

"I was a jerk!"

Kurt looked up and over at Dave. "Yeah. That's why I like Dave. He's sensible and thoughtful. He's himself around me." Dave looked over and Kurt waved with a big smile. Dave waved warily, his eyes going to Blaine.

Blaine sighed.

"Talk to you later!" Kurt chirped as he switched to 'Build Me Up' and walked away, leaving Blaine standing there with a frown and disappointment running through him.

**I.**

Blaine flicked his cigarette away, staring out at the student parking lot. "'Ay, I need you guys' help."

The T-Birds stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Blaine, a questioning look on all of their faces.

"I need to try and get Kurt back. Any suggestions?"

Sam, Artie, and Finn broke out in a fit of laughter, but Puck slapped them upside the back of their heads and walked over to Blaine, cigarette still in his mouth. "You serious?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Gee, I don't know. Become athletic?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I mean, isn't his new boyfriend, Karofsky, athletic?" chimed in Finn.

Blaine took their words seriously, even though it was obvious Blaine wasn't one to be athletic. He never was. But it was a chance he was willing to take. Anything to get Kurt back, to the way it was before - if that was even possible.

So when the bell rang, Blaine pranced into school determined, ignoring the calls from the Pink Ladies. After school, he went straight to the gym where he found Coach Bieste, asking to help him out. Coach Bieste was thrilled and told him he had to lose the shades, smoking habit, and the uncomfortable clothes.

After trying a slew of different things out - baseball, football, basketball, gymnastics, wrestling, fight club - Blaine had found himself happy with the fight club. Coach told him he had good arms, which made him good at punching the red bags that hung from the ceiling in the locker room around. But Coach Bieste told him that in order to be in Fight Club, he'd have to be participate in track to help keep him in shape. So Blaine agreed.

Another week passed and it was Monday, after school. Blaine had changed into his sweats and headed out to the track and field. While the football players were practicing, the track runners were as well. So Blaine fell in stride with them, running around the track as much as he could.

There in the bleachers of the Home side, Blaine saw Kurt, who was giggling in his Cheerios uniform, brushing a hand through Dave's curls. So he picked up speed and passed them, earning curious glances from them both.

Blaine was going too fast - out of control. He wasn't used to it, which caused his feet to falter and his body to trip forward, skidding in the track's dirt.

"Blaine!" he heard Kurt yell.

He stood there, sighing as he forced himself to his feet. He was fine, only his cheek and palms stung. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked once he got to Blaine.

Blaine sighed, and began walking, ignoring Kurt.

"Blaine, please talk to me!"

He said nothing.

"At least talk to me after what you've done!"

"What I've - Kurt, I said I was sorry-"

A big smile broke on Kurt's face, giggling. "Got you to talk!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. He had to admit it, that was pretty cute.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, causing him to stop. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, a puzzled expression on his face. _Oh no. What's he gonna say now?_

"Look. Blaine, I'm willing to give you another chance. Take me to the movies Friday?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What about your bird-brain football player of a boyfriend over there?" Blaine asked as he motioned his head over to Dave.

Kurt sighed. "It's not working out with him. I'm trying and I just don't have feeling for him. I still…nah forget it. So pick me up Friday at seven?"

Blaine couldn't help but give a small smile. "Yeah, okay."

**II.**

The big screen was playing 'South Pacific' as Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's car. Blaine had put the hood back so it could be easier for them to watch the movie. During the first ten minutes, Kurt had sat with his arms crossed over his chest and Blaine just looking at the screen with a set jaw. The next ten minutes, Blaine had managed to put his arm around Kurt. Seeing that Kurt didn't pull away, he then moved to kiss him. And shockingly, Kurt quickly pulled back after a second of him kissing back.

"We can't do this, Blaine."

"What do you mean we can't do this?" asked Blaine with a confused expression. "You kissed back! I know you want to kiss me."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, putting his hands to Blaine's chest and slightly pushing him away. "Blaine. Don't be like this," was all he could say.

Blaine shook his head. "God dammit, Kurt. I know you want to kiss me!" He hissed as he suddenly moved forward and forced his lips on Kurt's. Once again, Kurt kissed back, but just as Kurt was about to pull away, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close, tightly. Kurt made sounds of both whimpers and a negative 'no' sound as he struggled in Blaine's arms.

Blaine made the mistake of letting one arm loose and going down to palm Kurt through his jeans because Kurt jerked away and slapped Blaine, causing him to let go. Kurt quickly got out of the car, slamming the door shut. "What the hell happened to you, Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he quickly turned around and began walking away.

"C'mon, Kurt! How're you gonna get home?" Blaine called after him, thinking he caught Kurt mumbling 'perv'.

Kurt felt so disappointed in Blaine, and his heart ached. How could Blaine be so forward like that? He was so unbelievable. But most of all, Kurt felt so confused. He liked what was happening, but he had to keep repeating to himself, "_I must respect myself_." So, relaxed at the sight, he spotted Santana and Brittany exiting the main building where the bathrooms and concession stand was for the movies. So Kurt quickly approached them. They froze when they saw him, their eyes looking at Kurt with a puzzled expression.

"Kurt? You okay?" asked Santana in a slightly concerned tone.

Kurt shook his head, letting out a shaky sigh. "Can…can I ride home with you girls?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah. Sure. What happened?"

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

Santana slowly nodded her head. "Go with Brittany to the other girls. I have to…go find Puck," Santana said.

Kurt nodded as Brittany wrapped an arm around him and they walked towards the pink car a few cars away where Rachel was sitting on the hood of the car while Mercedes was pulling her purse out of the backseat. They saw him and smiled, welcoming him.

Santana, on the other hand, lied. With Blaine's car in sight, her big red heels clicked against the gravel flawlessly as she neared to him. Blaine sat in the driver's seat, looking exhausted and frustrated. Without permission, Santana opened the front seat's door and got in.

Blaine stiffened as he looked at Santana. "'Tana? What the hell-"

"Listen here, Anderson," Santana started as she put her hand up, motioning for him to shut up. "You and Kurt? Never gonna work out. You know that. It's obvious. And besides, you and I would make a much better couple."

Blaine was looking at Santana like she was crazy. "What the…Santana! I'm gay! What in the world would make you think I'd date you?"

Santana looked at him, her expression unreadable. "The fact that I'm gay too."

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "I won't be your beard."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Watch it, Anderson. Just think about it. It's me or the single life. Kurt's off limit. And besides, he isn't even a Pink Lady."

"Why do you need me to be your beard?" Blaine questioned.

Blaine saw a flash of worry in Santana's glossy brown eyes.

And then it dawned in on him. "Is someone…is there someone you know who's against people being gay?"

Santana didn't say anything. Instead, Blaine watched as Santana struggled to keep composure. Before a tear escaped, Santana got out of the car before she turned to Blaine, nearly crying. "Kurt isn't a Pink Lady. You're not allowed to date him as far as I know about the T-Birds' rules. You either date me like we're supposed to or you'll get kicked out of the T-Birds," Santana said as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Blaine before turning around and walking away, softly sobbing as she hurried towards the bathrooms.

Blaine sat there, a shocked expression on his face. Santana was so right. But…Blaine stiffened and sat straight up, looking around the drive-in.

_I don't need the T-Birds. I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I want Kurt to be my boyfriend. Let them kick me out,_ he thought as he sighed and suddenly felt so restless. Tomorrow. When he sees the boys, he'll tell them exactly what he wants. And he'll be ready for the let-down. _I'm ready to be myself again._


	6. Chapter 6

**.:Chapter Six:.**

Puck flicked his cigarette to the ground and smashed it flat with the sole of his boot when Blaine came walking up to him Monday morning. When Puck looked up to read the expression on Blaine's face, he didn't get excited at the sight of him. Instead, a flash of concern crossed his face.

He looked around before he spoke. Artie, Finn, and Sam were trading homework answers on the hood of Puck's car, too busy to be listening in on Puck and Blaine's conversation. "You okay, man?" asked Puck in a low voice.

Blaine shrugged. "I gotta talk to you about something."

Puck shifted his stance and kept his eyes on Blaine. "Well you know you can tell me anything," he assured Blaine.

Blaine fixed his eyes on the concrete, nodding his head. "Well it's simple really. I love Kurt. And only Kurt."

Puck sighed, looking at his feet for a second before he looked past Blaine at the sight of trees that surrounded the school. "I thought you and Santana were gonna get together."

Blaine shook his head. "Santana is just as gay as I am. She likes Brittany."

Puck looked at Blaine, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait. But she told me…"

Blaine nodded his head once. "Yeah. I can probably guess what she told you." And then he took a step closer to Puck. "I think someone's bullying Santana."

Puck stiffened. In his heart, Santana was like a sister to Puck. Hell, the Pink Ladies were like Puck's sisters. He was always protective of them. "Do you know who? I'll punch his fucking guts out," mumbled Puck in a suddenly threatening tone.

Blaine sighed, motioning his hands for Puck to calm down. "No. She got defensive when I asked her. She won't tell me. I think you guys better keep an eye out for her. 'Kay?"

"What do you mean 'you guys'? You're not gonna help too?" Puck seemed really confused all of a sudden.

Blaine shook his head. "Noah," he started. Blaine only called Puck by his real name when he was being straight-forward to him, "I _love_ Kurt," he paused to try and stress every word he spoke, "and _only_ Kurt."

Puck still looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Kurt's not a Pink Lady."

Puck's face transformed into a realization. "Oh. I see."

"I know the rules like the back of my hand. I have to quit the team."

Puck suddenly seemed disappointed for a moment, but he shook it off and straightened himself up. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." And with a moment's hesitation, he outstretched his hand.

Knowing what Kurt meant to him, Blaine shrugged out of his leather jacket and handed it to Puck. He walked away without a word. He headed straight for his car where he grabbed the track team's jersey he had been saving. He put it on and sat down in the driver's seat. He was doing well on time since he only had about ten minutes left before the warning bell will ring. He unzipped his boots and pulled them off, reaching over to grab his saddle shoes, putting them on. When he got to his feet and locked his door, he had to keep his face straight. It felt so odd and out-of-place to not be wearing his boots. Or even his leather T-Birds jacket for that matter. He felt…like his old self again.

He grabbed his books from where he had placed them on the hood of his car and walked towards the school after stuffing his keys in his pocket.

Upon entering the school building, Blaine received a lot of shocked looks. Everyone who knew who he was stared at him like he was some twin of the T-Birds' Blaine. Blaine ignored them with a soft smile and eyed Kurt down the hall.

Kurt was in his Cheerios uniform, gabbing away with Harmony who was jumping up and down with excitement as she spoke to Kurt.

"…and I said yes!" Blaine caught her saying. She said it with more enthusiasm than he had ever heard her say it with.

Kurt sounded like he was forcing his laughter. Something was off about him. Blaine instantly knew that it was because of what Blaine did at the drive-in. He didn't know how he knew it, but he just did.

"That's great to hear! But I thought you wanted to go to the dance with one of the football players," said Kurt as Blaine watched him reach in his locker and pull out his Chemistry book and notebook without looking, like it was a natural thing to reach for or like Kurt knew where he had his books and notebooks like the back of his hand.

Harmony shrugged and seemed oblivious to Blaine, who had leaned casually against the locker behind Kurt, staring at the two with a half-smile. "I know. But with Michael, it seems like the practical thing to do."

Kurt nodded his head. Blaine watched as some of Kurt's hair bounced slightly with the movements of his head, like he didn't even put his hair spray on properly or something.

Harmony then nudged Kurt's arm, still oblivious to Blaine. "But what about you? You going to the Fall Formal with Dave?"

Kurt quickly shook his head. "Mm. No."

Harmony's face fell. "Wait, why?"

"I don't have any feelings for him. I tried and just…didn't feel anything with him."

Harmony's face grew understanding. "I know how that gets, hun. But if you won't go with Dave, who ya gonna go with?"

On perfect queue, Blaine cut in. "He's gonna go with me."

Harmony had to look at Blaine twice to recognize him without the boots and T-Birds jacket. Her eyes widened and her red lips formed an 'o'. Kurt froze, his body going stiff before he slowly turned around to look up at Blaine. And as he looked at Blaine, Blaine instantly caught the flash of memories in Kurt's eyes. Like they were mirrored.

"B-Blaine? You're…what happened to your T-Birds jacket? I thought you had to wear it at all times," said Kurt as his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes then locked with Blaine's as if trying to look deep into Blaine's soul.

"I got kicked out."

Harmony looked between the two before she cleared her throat. Kurt turned to her.

"I'm gonna get to class. I'll see you at cheer practice, Kurt?" Harmony asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. See you."

Harmony then looked at Blaine and awkwardly waved 'goodbye' as she turned around and walked away, the skirt of her Cheerios uniform flowing with her every step.

Kurt then put his attention back to Blaine. He then slowly shook his head. "_How _did you get '_kicked out_'?" Kurt asked with concern.

Blaine relaxed. It was like what happened at the drive-in theater never happened. Like Kurt forgave Blaine instantly as soon as he saw that the Blaine he fell in love with was standing right in front of him.

Blaine looked at the ground for a moment before he took a step closer to Kurt. About a foot of space was all that separated them. "I got kicked out because I can't _bear_ to be a part from the one I love." Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's shoulders to emphasis. "And the one I love isn't a Pink Lady."

Kurt felt himself tear up. His eyebrows arched upwards together as he suddenly threw his arms around Blaine's neck and he hugged him close. "Why would you do that? Why couldn't you just go for Santana?"

Blaine kept his mouth shut and answered Kurt with a quick peck on the lips. "Now, can I _please_ walk my Fall Formal date to class without any more questions?" he asked in a pleading voice. It felt so odd for Kurt to hear Blaine talked with such relaxation - no acts of coolness or sarcasm.

Kurt giggled and nodded his head.

Blaine gave a warm smile that Kurt had missed. He let Blaine wrap an arm around his waist as they walked towards Kurt's next class, which Kurt told Blaine was Geography. Kurt didn't need his book today because they were having a substitute, which was the most laid-back substitute at this school. They never did work with her.

"Now after track, I'm taking you to Steak n' Shake for dinner."

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. It was like he was slap-happy. "Sounds good to me!" It would work out perfectly since every sport got out at the same time.

**I.**

As always, the diner was packed. Only a few tables were left open. One of them, a waitress had a rag in hand, wiping off any spilled ketchup or mayonnaise. The other was clean and cleared. So Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and steered him towards it. It was a six-seater table, but Kurt and Blaine could care less. They sat down and almost instantly, a waitress appeared and handed them each a menu.

And suddenly, the T-Birds showed up, taking up what seats there were around Kurt and Blaine abruptly that it made Kurt jump and Blaine's eyes widen. Kurt wasn't expecting them to want to associate with an Ex T-Bird.

"Hi guys," Blaine said with surprise.

Puck rolled his eyes, knowing what Blaine meant. "You may not be a T-Bird, but you're still our friend."

"Yeah!" agreed Artie and Finn while Sam smiled and nodded his head towards Blaine.

Blaine looked so happy. "That's great to hear!"

The T-Birds exchanged a glance before looking at Blaine with a wary expression. "So guess who's showing up at the Fall Formal Next week?" said Sam.

Blaine's face went from puzzled to a grimace. "Sebastian? He doesn't even go to this school. Who the hell invited him?" he asked with sudden anger that Kurt had to grab his hand and squeeze it for him to calm down.

The T-Birds looked guilty, but Blaine hadn't caught on.

"I don't know, man. Some guys I think." Which really wasn't a lie. Little did Blaine know, the T-Birds invited him.

They had a plan of all their own. And at any cost, they all agreed that they'd do anything just get Blaine back on the T-Birds.

**II.**

Santana had stayed after school. Her parents were working over-time today, so she had no key to get in the house. Therefore, all she could do was waste time elsewhere. She stayed after school in the library to get homework out of her way. Thankfully, Brittany agreed to stay behind with her while Mercedes had to get home to help her mom cook for dinner and Rachel was going to get her homework out of the way before she would go to a late dinner with Finn to talk about plans for the Fall Formal.

Brittany came up from behind Santana and poked her shoulder to get her attention. Santana froze and turned to her. It felt so weird being all alone with Brittany.

"Why're you still here, Britt? Need a ride home?" Santana asked casually.

Brittany shook her head, her pony shaking violently with the sway of her head. "No," she mumbled as she looked down at the floor. "I need to talk to you about something."

Suddenly, a group of Cheerios came parading down the hall, giggling about the Fall Formal. When they saw Santana, they stopped. One of them was Harmony, who spoke up. "Awe. Look at Santana and her little crush. What wrong, Santana? Lesbian got your tongue?" Harmony laughed and walked away, the other Cheerios laughing and falling in line behind her.

One of the Cheerios in the group was Quinn, who was once a Pink Lady, looked at Santana and Brittany. "How pathetic can the '_Pink Ladies_' get?" She said, as if the 'Pink Ladies' a group of diseases, which hurt Santana. How could Quinn say things like that? She was once a Pink Lady herself.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. She shook her head and shook a very concerned Brittany off of her as she slammed her locker shut and ran for the girl's restroom.

Brittany ran after her.

"Santana!" Brittany called as she entered the girl's bathroom, seeing Santana hunched over the bathroom sink, sobbing hard.

"Just go home, Brittany." Santana only called Brittany by her full name whenever she was really upset.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Santana looked at Brittany. "What's wrong? Brittany, you saw and heard what happened back there! They know I'm a lesbian!"

Brittany shrugged. "So? Kurt's gay. Blaine's gay. Dave's gay…"

Santana shook her head. "That's not the point. They're laughing over the fact that no girl wants to date me. They think I'm the most unwanted _creature_ in the world!" She continued to sob.

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Brittany said softly as she rubbed a soothing hand in circles on Santana's back. "Santana…I love you…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So sorry for the delay in update! Here's chapter seven, enjoy! Also, thank you so much to those who are reviewing and to those subscribing, means the world to me!

**.:Chapter Seven:.**

Kurt looked himself over in his floor-length mirror, straightening his suit over and over again, getting the feeling that it wasn't formal enough. Blaine was lying on his stomach on the bed, going through Kurt's box of letters that Kurt had allowed him to look through.

"I…never received the last letter," Blaine said with a heavy heart as he looked up at Kurt, dropping his mouth open when he saw how good Kurt looked "Wow."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "I don't feel like it's enough," Kurt said with a pout. And then his face contorted into something of confusion. "Wait. What? But…I sent it…and you never replied…so I thought you got bored of me and we were over…"

Blaine got to his feet and shook his head no. He walked over to Kurt, cupping his face in his hands and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. "No. Kurt, I never got that last letter. I thought you never responded to my last one. All I remember is getting that letter with your picture in it and you said there'd be a second letter. There was no second letter, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "All those weeks of waiting! I sent that second letter!" Oh gosh, he wanted to cry. All those nights spent crying himself to sleep because he thought Blaine was done with him turned out to be all because of a letter wasn't sent correctly.

Blaine hushed Kurt softly. "I believe you. Something must have happened with the mail," said Blaine as he then stood back slightly, looking Kurt up and down. "Wowsers, Kurt! You're looking good!" He wore a big, hopeful smile that had somehow relaxed Kurt. "Now, let's get going. I don't want to be too late," said Blaine as he motioned to the bedroom door.

So they left and headed towards the school's gym for the Fall Formal, where Blaine showed Kurt the corsage he got him. It was a beautiful orange rose. Kurt put it on happily as they entered the gym. The place was lively, full of screaming people, cameramen getting set up, bands getting ready for their next performance, girls checking themselves out in the provided mirrors. They weren't on air just yet, but the place felt like it was alive.

**I.**

Brittany walked arm-in-arm with Santana. Brittany wore a puffy powder blue dress with her hair down and moved to the side while Santana wore a more modern and slimming red dress, her hair put up in a curly-like up-do and bright red lipstick. They were inseparable. Behind them, Sam and Artie walked in, wearing simple black tuxes as they combed through their greased hair, looking around the gym and acting as cool as possible. Finn then walked in with his arm draped around Rachel. He wore a simple tux while Rachel wore a bright green dress that had sparkles added to the chest part. Her hair was down, but curled and pinned back at the sides with diamond pins her fathers had saved for her no doubt.

Mercedes walked in by herself awkwardly, her hair up in a simple up-do while she wore hardly any makeup and a beautiful yellow gown that made her look beyond what other people saw her as. Behind her came in Puck, who stood beside a sleeked-up Sebastian Smythe.

"This better be worth it," said Sebastian in a cocky voice.

Santana turned her head around and caught Sebastian's eye. As if sharing a private conversation, the two nodded to each other, in agreement about their plans for later.

"Don't worry, Smythe. It's Kurt Hummel, alright?" said Puck as he straightened his tux jacket.

Sebastian looked a little more at ease, less threatening. "Just give me the pretty boy and everything will be fine," Sebastian grumbled in a cocky way.

Puck rolled his eyes.

**II.**

No sooner than all of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies arrived did the dancing competitions began and the intro to the night was made, added on with rules to the dancing. The camera rolled and moved to scan over the crowd of dancers as the music began as 'Born to Hand Jive' played.

Couples were kicked off of the dance floor for certain things they did that were against the rules, like moving sensually together or interfering with other couples. Kurt and Blaine were happily untouched as the judges that walked around looked at them with surprise. The T-Birds snuck around the gym floor, messing with what couples they could. Whenever a judge would come around, they'd pretend to be dancing together. People around them laughed at them, finding them more entertaining than anyone else.

Finally, the final competition dance started where everyone was to dance their best to impress the judges. It was said in the beginning that the couple that gets picked out of everyone by the judges will get to have a dance at the end with the camera directed specifically on them.

Kurt spun Blaine out and pulled him in as they shook their legs together, dancing to the beat of the current song. And so far, a few couples have given up, stopping to watch as Kurt and Blaine danced together.

When things got interesting to the point where almost everyone had either given up or just grew tired and stopped to all watch as Kurt and Blaine danced, Kurt and Blaine were laughing together - having more fun than they ever had in their months apart. The judges stopped and watched closely. They had until the end of the song.

Just a minute before the end of the song, arms gripped around the waist of Kurt and Santana hurried on in, taking the place of Kurt as Blaine's eyes widened. What was happening? But nonetheless, Santana's look warned Blaine enough that he kept on dancing.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Kurt struggled as he was pulled to the side.

A few other couples were dancing and Kurt was forced to join them, a stranger before him with a meerkat face as cold green eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Kurt demanded.

"Sebastian Smythe," he said with a smirk, pushing Kurt to dance with him.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw him dancing with Santana. Anger flooded him as he realized what was happening. Was he set up? Blaine looked pretty comfortable dancing with Santana. Hurt and confused, Kurt pushed Sebastian away and exited the gym as fast as he could.

**III.**

The full moon was high in the starless sky when Kurt got out of his car at the end of Lima's main bridge that sat over what the town called the "Concrete Trench". It was nothing but concrete for about a mile with concrete walls that sloped to the side so that you could climb down and up them if you had just enough skill. Luckily, Kurt had that skill. He climbed down with caution as he hit the bottom of the trench, He looked around the empty trench, thinking how dangerous it could be, being here at this time of day.

But nonetheless, he climbed up a foot of the wall and sat down. The wall was steep enough for him to sit there without sliding down. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them close, breathing deeply and ignoring the on-coming winter chill in the air. Fall was almost over. Kurt couldn't believe it.

It felt like it was only just yesterday when he and Blaine met. God, he could never forget the smile on Blaine's face. Kurt never saw Blaine smile like that before. It was a smile that said, "Oh, there you are. I've been searching for you forever." It was a look of love-at-first-sight.

But how could that have been love-at-first-sight when Kurt couldn't even understand Blaine? One minute, Kurt thinks he's got his old boyfriend back and the next, Blaine's off dancing with Santana, careless that Kurt got pulled out of the dance. That wasn't really smart of him to do, because now Kurt was sobbing.

He just couldn't believe how confused he was feeling right now.

Never in his life had Kurt felt this confused before. He felt suffocated by his own confusion over Blaine's latest actions.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps approach. He wiped his nose and stopped sobbing, aware that someone was coming over to him.

"Shit, Kurt," said a very exhausted and breathless Blaine Anderson.

Kurt turned to look up at him, eyes visibly swollen in the moonlight. "How did you find me?" he asked with surprise.

Blaine walked down the wall plopping down a foot away from Kurt - a safe distance for the time being. "I have no idea. I just followed my instincts."

Kurt's heart took a tumble and he looked away, ready to sob more.

"Santana means nothing to me. She loves Brittany. It was supposed to be an act to get the school's bullies to back off," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine again. "Then what was with that Sebastian guy?"

"It was their idea. I don't have a clue."

Kurt sighed and turned back around, staring at a recent rain puddle at the floor of the trench. "I'm so confused, Blaine," Kurt said in almost a whimper.

"Confused? About what?" Blaine asked in a soft and gentle tone.

Kurt lowered his head so that his forehead rested against his knees. "With _us_, Blaine."

Kurt heard Blaine as he let out a huge sigh. "How?"

Kurt suddenly stood up, looking up at the moon and keeping his back to Blaine. As calmly as he could without shouting he said, "When we met, you were you. I know that for a fact. And that was the you I fell incredibly and madly in love with. Summer ends and we end up where, where you're the total opposite of the man I fell in love with. And just because I show up, you quit the T-Birds and join track as if to impress me. And now my Senior Fall Formal gets ruined and here I am, feeling so desperately confused," softly. He turned his head and looked at Blaine with blurred eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "I need to know," he started as he took in a sudden breath, "what it is that you feel for me."

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the fact he had forgotten about his grease in his hair. And all of a sudden, Kurt approached him shockingly. Kurt laced his hands in Blaine's hair and gently tugged. "This isn't you. You used to be proud of your curls." Kurt let go and moved past Blaine.

"Kurt, wait."

Kurt stopped, ready to listen.

"I'm trying here. Okay? I have a friend I'm trying to protect because she's getting bullied for her sexuality, friends who are on her side, and not to mention - she's afraid to face the fact that her and Brittany are meant to be. I was lost before you came back into my life," Blaine said as he shook his head for a moment. "And when you came back, it's like I found myself again…but a little different than what I had imagined. We're in high school…Kurt. We're going to be pushed in peer pressure and we're going to worry about what other thi-"

"-I don't care what others think, Blaine! And neither should you! I'm proud of who I am! I never changed…"

Blaine suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes you have. You have courage that you didn't have before. You're stronger…more mature. In fact, the Kurt I knew at first wouldn't be yell-"

"-don't turn this around, Blaine."

Blaine rubbed his hands over his eyes and sighed again. This time, it sounded stressful and tired.

"If I didn't love you as much as I do right now, I wouldn't even be here. I love the fuck out of you and God dammit Kurt, I can't bear to go back to phase one where I felt so lost without you. Please don't leave me." Blaine's voice had become small. "You are everything to me, Kurt. And I'm trying so desperately to get things back to how they were this past summer. But things keep getting messed up. Please, Kurt."

Kurt began walking away. "I need time to think, Blaine."

Blaine's face scrunched up as if he were about to cry, but he forced back the tears and forced himself into agony as he stood there and watched Kurt walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**.:Chapter Eight:.**

Kurt's father was working and so was Elizabeth. So on that boring Saturday, Rachel called up Kurt to see if he wanted to hang out, but he wasn't really willing to see anyone, not today. To pass the time, Kurt got out his mother's recipe collection and took out all the cookie recipes he could come across. Sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate crinkle cookies… He made a quick stop at the nearest grocery store to pick up butter, milk, eggs, powdered sugar, vanilla extract, and chocolate chips. He pretty much spent all of his money that his father gave him to last the week on the groceries as he came home and immediately began baking.

To Kurt, baking was therapy. It was the one thing he could do, the only thing he could focus on perfectly while thinking over his life in his head.

Kurt needed to stop being so uptight. Maybe he should just change and become a Pink Lady. Mercedes said it herself; it wasn't late for Kurt to change over. And to Kurt, the idea wasn't all that bad.

When he put the first batch of cookies in the oven to take twenty minutes to bake, he walked down to the basement where his room was. He opened up his closet and looked around. He found a white tee shirt, faded and ripped jeans, some biker black boots he's pretty much been saving for whatever occasion (he only bought them because he thought they were cute and definitely a must-have), and smiled.

_Maybe it's time to change,_ Kurt thought to himself.

Hopefully Monday, Santana will see Kurt as Pink Ladies-worthy and will make him one. And who knows, maybe he could make himself _and _Blaine happy. Blaine could be back with his friends as part of the T-Birds and be able to date Kurt without any discrimination. And maybe if Kurt was made a Pink Lady, he could spend more time around Santana during school and defend her whenever someone would make fun of her. Rumor had it that it was only the Cheerios who were making fun of her, which angered Kurt.

When Kurt took out the first batch of cookies and put in the second batch, he got to the phone on the kitchen wall and called up Harmony. On the second ring, her mother picked up. Kurt requested for Harmony and in a minute she was on, happy to hear from Kurt. As soon as Kurt heard, "Hi Kurt! What's up?" Kurt sucked in a breath and told Harmony he's quitting the squad and explained why. Harmony wasn't happy with Kurt's reason for quitting, but wished him the best of luck when he'd tell Coach Sylvester.

Kurt finished baking with four foil covered bowls of cookies in all shapes and sizes; the chocolate chip cookies were the ones Kurt favored most, and he made more of them than any of the other flavors. He was just cleaning up the mess he made when Elizabeth came home from the bank. Her eyes scanned over the kitchen that was covered in baking powder, chocolate chips, splatters of cookie dough, spilled milk, and a sink full of dirty cooking pans. She looked over at Kurt, who was just wetting a dish cloth and filled the second sink with soapy water, putting in the first two baking pans and beginning to wash.

"What happened in here?" she asked breathlessly.

Kurt jumped at her voice, turning to look over at her with powder sugar covering nearly his whole face. She looked at him and laughed, causing Kurt to smile and laugh with her. Elizabeth walked over and took the dish cloth from Kurt and grasped his chin, wiping off any remains of powder sugar. "Baking? What are you so upset about, sweetie?" she asked as she let go of him and tossed the cloth in the soapy water.

Elizabeth knew her son well. Whenever Kurt baked to the point that he made a mess of the whole kitchen, Kurt was upset about something.

Kurt ignored her question and motioned to the kitchen table where a tray sat out with five of each three types of cookies Kurt baked. "I made cookies. I left some for you and Dad. I'm gonna take the rest of the cookies in Monday for the girls. They'll like it since I know they love cookies," Kurt said as he turned back to the sink and began washing.

Elizabeth smirked. She knew not to push any further if Kurt didn't want to talk about it right now. She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a chocolate crinkle cookie, taking a bite out of it.

"Grandma's recipe. Where did you find it?" she asked.

"It was on the very bottom of the box," Kurt said as he motioned his head to the opened box of recipe cards that sat on the safe part of the kitchen counter. "It must have slipped under everything."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, pulling out the pins from her hair that allowed her brown hair to fall down to her shoulders in a wavy heap as she soon finished off the cookie in her hand. Kurt took the liberty of grabbing a glass and pouring milk into it, setting it before his mother and earning a kiss on the cheek and a tired smile.

"You okay, mom? You don't look the greatest."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Just exhausted lately, sweetie."

Kurt didn't question further as he grabbed the dish cloth and began to wipe up the mess on the kitchen island and counters, soon getting out the mop to clean up the mess on the floor.

Elizabeth eyed the four bowls that were, no doubt, filled with the other cookies for the girls, smiling. Whatever it was, she knew Kurt had the heart to figure things out. If things got bad, she knew he'd come to her about them.

**I.**

Brittany was rubbing Santana's back, who was trying not to cry after being confronted by the Cheerios again, making snide remarks about her. "They're just jealous. You're a unicorn, and they're not."

Santana's tears ceased as she looked over at Brittany, who gave her a soft and hopeful smile.

It was only morning and already she got hit with more remarks than she ever did. Mercedes and Rachel weren't there yet to stand up for her, so it was just her. Brittany soon found her and then Rachel and Mercedes, who were concerned about a very upset Santana. Santana never left the hood of her pink car.

"How was the dance for you, guys? I went home early. I was so tired from the week," Rachel said as she messed with her bangs.

Santana heard a familiar boy clear his throat. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows, putting her hand out to the side to motion for everyone to look at what she was seeing.

Kurt stood before them with his old and ripped jeans, black boots, white tee shirt, and greased hair, holding four foil-covered bowls. Aside from the suspicious bowls, everyone stared at Kurt with opened mouth.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Rachel whispered.

Mercedes smirked, satisfied, as she leaned over. "Is Kurt Pink Ladies-worthy now?" she whispered to Santana.

Brittany then leaned over to Santana. "Who's he?" she whispered.

Santana got to her feet, slowly walking over to Kurt with an expression nobody could read. Kurt was holding his breath as he watched her motion her head towards the bowls. "What's in the bowls?"

Kurt held them out to her. "Cookies!"

And with that, Santana grabbed a bowl as the other Pink Ladies came over and grabbed a bowl for themselves, peeling the foil top off and tasting the first cookie they could grab. "Kurt! I'm blown away! These cookies are amazing!" Rachel exclaimed.

Brittany stared at Kurt after she ate a cookie. "Wait. So are you an alternate version of Kurt?" she asked him.

Kurt laughed at her. Santana looked at Kurt as she ate her second cookie, walking over to the trunk of her car where she unlocked it and soon came out with a brand new Pink Ladies jacket.

She then walked over to Kurt, holding it out to him. "I was saving it for a day like today. Welcome to the Pink Ladies," she said with half a smile.

Happily, Kurt took the jacket from Santana and slipped it on. Santana laughed as all the other girls laughed. "It suits you perfectly!" exclaimed Mercedes.

Kurt sported a wide smile. Mercedes got to her feet and walked over to Kurt, hugging him. "Welcome to the squad, Kurt!"

Brittany got to her feet and wrapped an arm around Kurt, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Thanks for the cookies, Alternate Kurt!"

Kurt laughed once more.

**II.**

Lunch time came quicker than ever. Kurt had spent his time in between classes making his walking everywhere with the Pink Ladies, every eye on him. Harmony caught his eye with a disapproving expression. He ignored her with a smug smile and they headed to the lunchroom, soon piling food on their trays and grabbing containers of milk or water. They sat out in the courtyard for the last time that year due to winter holidays. Everyone was pretty much still outside, but a few decided it was too cold and stayed in the lunchroom.

"Go get him. Last I heard, he's at the bleachers," Mercedes said as she motioned her head towards the football field.

Kurt hesitated before he got to his feet and walked quick-paced towards the football field. Within five minutes, he had made it to the bleachers. Few were eating when Kurt spotted the T-Birds crowded around a very depressed-looking Blaine Anderson.

Kurt walked up the steps and up the sides to catch eye contact with all of the T-Birds, who stopped talking and stared at Kurt with wide eyes and opened mouths. Blaine wandered why they all stopped talking and looked up to see what the problem was. He quickly straightened up when he saw Kurt standing there, sporting his new Pink Ladies jacket.

"Kurt?"

The T-Birds exchanged a glance of secret thoughts and quickly hurried away from the two. Puck patting Blaine on the shoulder as he walked away. Blaine gave Puck a look that read, "_Please don't leave me alone_."

Kurt watched the T-Birds hop down the steps of the bleachers and then turned his head to Blaine, slowly walking to sit down next to him. Blaine seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"Hi," Kurt murmured, not looking away from Blaine.

Blaine looked down at his hands. "Hey," he said in a monotone voice.

There was a moment of silence. "Say something," Kurt begged.

Blaine turned his head to Kurt but didn't look at him for a moment. When his eyes met with Kurt's, Kurt could see the agony in his eyes. Kurt didn't know how, but without his mind's consent, his body leaned forward and his arms wrapped around Blaine. Blaine was stiff for a moment before Kurt literally felt Blaine relax and melt into his arms, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms back around Kurt.

When Kurt pulled away, a tear from Blaine's eye hit Kurt's knee. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine quickly shook his head, grabbing Kurt's hand that was on his cheek and holding it in his hands as he looked Kurt dead in the eyes. "No. No, I'm the one who should be sorry. It was all my fault."

Just from watching Blaine let loose his tears, he wanted to cry himself.

Blaine shook Kurt's hand, grabbing his attention back. "I love you…_so _much…Kurt."

Kurt began crying with Blaine. "I love you too." Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's and Blaine began sobbing, grasping onto Kurt for dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

**.:Chapter Nine:.**

That night, Blaine came home with Kurt. Burt called and said he'd be staying after hours at the shop since there were so many things wrong with a car that came in. Something happened down at the bank, so Elizabeth was called in after seven at night. So that night, it was just Blaine and Kurt.

For the longest time, Kurt and Blaine just laid there, tangled up in each other's arms on Kurt's bed as the record player played some of the Eddie Nelson records Kurt had bought recently.

Somewhere in between, Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep. When Kurt woke up, the clock next to his bed read two in the morning. Blaine was tangled with Kurt like a vine around a post. But luckily, Kurt found a way to detangle himself without waking Blaine and got to his feet. He was thirsty. He walked down to the kitchen, which was dark with no trace of his parents just yet. He took out a glass from the cupboard and filled it halfway with water. When he gulped down the contents, he place the cup in the sink and headed back upstairs where he found Blaine restless in his sleep.

Kurt hurried over to his side, shaking him awake. When Blaine groaned and opened up his eyes to look up at Kurt with fear, Kurt calmed him down by running a hand through his curls. "You alright, sweetie?"

Blaine breathed fast as he grabbed Kurt's hand that was in his hair and pulled it down so he could press his cheek into Kurt's palm, closing his eyes. "I had a nightmare where you walked away. Forever."

Kurt sighed, letting go of Blaine as he crawled in to the bed, resting on the empty side of the bed. Blaine turned his body over so he was facing Kurt. "I love you so much," he whispered as he traced Kurt's cheekbone.

"I know, baby. I love you too," Kurt whispered in return.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine then whispered as he leaned his head forward and kissed Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what was happening, but all he knew was that he was melting into Blaine's kiss like never before. Blaine moved his lips off of Kurt's and trailed them down his neck cautiously. Then he stopped, moving his head up so that he looked down at Kurt.

"Last time I tried this you pulled away from me."

Kurt shook his head, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's neck. "I'm won't this time."

Blaine blinked at Kurt, registering in his mind what Kurt was saying. He then smiled softly, moving forward to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. And then all of a sudden, Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. Shyly, Kurt parted his lips to be greeted by Blaine's tongue. In a second, the kiss had turned into something they were unable to turn away from. Blaine moved over so that he was straddling Kurt, kissing him with deep passion and lust as their lips clashed, tongues, and teeth together sloppily but what was perfect for them. Kurt whimpered as excitement began coiling up within him, tangling his hands in Blaine's curls.

Blaine groaned at Kurt's whimper, thinking it to be the most beautiful thing he had heard in a long time. "I want to make love to you," Blaine whispered in between kisses.

Kurt turned his head to the side so that Blaine's lips were traveling down to make a mark on the side of Kurt's neck. In a hazy mist, Kurt was breathing heavily and quickly, registering what Blaine had told him. "Y-you do? _Ah_!"

Blaine had rocked his hips slightly, making Kurt aware of Blaine's hard-on and the fact that he was getting hard himself. Kurt had never been so turned on before.

"Yes." Blaine pulled at Kurt's tee shirt, tugging on it. Kurt sat up, putting his arms up above his head as Blaine slid the shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Instantly, Blaine's hands grabbed at Kurt's torso, gently and softly touching every inch of Kurt's soft, muscular, and milky-white skin. "So beautiful," Blaine whispered again. And while Blaine murmured those words to Kurt, he took off his own shirt, his hands soon going down to fumble with Kurt's belt.

Kurt arched his back, pressing himself against Blaine in search of friction. He whimpered again.

"Shh…I'm gonna take care of you, babe," Blaine murmured in a soft and lusty voice.

Kurt had closed his eyes, unable to keep them open because of everything he was feeling right now. And then all of a sudden, he felt himself get freed. The cool air hit him, setting a shiver up his spine as he then felt Blaine's warm hand wrap around him.

"So beautiful," Blaine murmured again.

Kurt half moaned and half whimpered as he felt Blaine slowly but surely move his hand up and down the length of Kurt's hardened cock, which was seeping pre-cum at the tip already.

Kurt whimpered again.

"Baby, don't worry. I'm gonna make sure you have the best night every," Blaine said in a soothing and gentle tone, his free hand going up to stop at Kurt's chest, grasping Kurt's left nipple and suddenly, Kurt cried out the same time Blaine began picking up his pace.

Blaine watched as Kurt came undone beneath him. _Fuck, he's so beautiful_, he told himself as he watched closely. Kurt was sprawled out beneath him, shaking and gyrating his hips for more friction than Blaine was offering at the moment. His eyebrows were pushed upwards together in desperation, his mouth open as he moaned, whimpered, whined, and made so many other beautifully sweet noises. His hair was messy, sticking out in different angles. The sight alone could have made Blaine come then and there in his pants, but he held back, stronger than he thought of himself. He wanted to come with Kurt.

Blaine didn't know how he knew all of these things. He was a virgin and yet he felt like he was doing things so successfully. When he felt Kurt begin to tense up, he let go of Kurt, creating a ruined orgasm. Kurt let out a loud whimper, followed by a moan. "Don't stop," he begged.

"Sorry, babe. But I want us to fall apart together," Blaine said as he pushed his jeans off with shaking limbs, taking Kurt's jeans off as well so that they were both completely naked.

"I think we're gonna need some form of lubrication," Blaine mumbled as he suddenly looked thoughtful.

Kurt whimpered, covering his face with his hands for how desperate he was to relieve himself. "_Blaiinnneee_…"

Blaine then got an idea. "Kurt, I need you to touch me."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a puzzled expression. Blaine rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling more 'in-the-moment'. "_Nooowww_," he whimpered himself.

Kurt sat up and hesitated, hovering a hand on Blaine's hardened length. Suddenly impatient, Blaine took Kurt's hand and forced it to grasp onto his length, adjusting Kurt's grasp until it was perfect. "Yes…right there," Blaine murmured.

Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly once he began moving his hand. It wasn't long before Blaine reached his climax and he came onto Kurt's hole.

_Oh fuck,_ Kurt thought to himself with widened eyes, forcing himself to hold off from coming just from that sight. Blaine sat there for a moment catching his breath. And then he moved his finger to Kurt's hold, pressing it in. Kurt, who was propped up on his elbows, hissed and threw his head back.

"So tight…" murmured Blaine as he pushed it in past his knuckle until Kurt could get used to the new feeling. After a moment's wait, Blaine added a second finger, pushing and pulling in and out. By the time he added a third finger and crooked at his knuckles just the right way, he found that little nub of nerves, watching as Kurt suddenly arched his back and moaned loudly.

Knowing Kurt was stretched enough, Blaine rubbed the remained cum on his cock all over his length, getting hard once more. Soon enough, he positioned at Kurt's entrance. "You ready, babe?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. But before Blaine entered, Blaine positioned Kurt down and himself above Kurt so that they were at eye-level. Blaine pushed into Kurt then and there, soon claiming Kurt's mouth and gulping down Kurt's cries and moans. When he felt Kurt get used to him, he moved his hips, thrusting slowly at first and then fast. After a while, they finally made it and came together, moaning each other's names as they slowly came down from the high and Blaine collapsed into Kurt's waiting arms.

**I.**

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt's name was called as butterflies flew wildly in his stomach, he got to his feet and walked towards the stage, walking up the stairs as he walked towards Principal Pillsbury who stood at the podium. Kurt took his diploma from her and shook her hand with a big smile, moving his tassel over to the side as he smiled at the crowd clapping for him, heading back to his seat where Blaine waited next to him.

When the graduating class of '58 was announced and congratulated, everyone cheered and hurried to meet up with their groups of friends. Many were crying, hugging, yelling, and just so sensitive as Kurt and Blaine walked through the crowded auditorium towards the door hand-in-hand where Burt and Elizabeth would be waiting for them outside.

Suddenly, a hand clasped Kurt's shoulder. Kurt and Blaine stopped as they both looked around to see who it was. It was Santana, who was grasping onto Brittany's hand.

She gave Kurt a soft and genuine smile. "Congratulation's Kurt," she said.

Kurt gave a big smile as he let go of Blaine and Santana let go of Brittany so the two could properly hug. "I'm gonna miss you," Santana said.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Where're you heading off to?" Kurt asked her.

"Britt' and I will be going to New York. They have a really nice publishing company there and they have a dance company that wants to take in Britt."

Kurt smiled and gave Brittany a big smile. "Congratulations guys!"

Santana's smile grew. "Thank you." Then she nudged Kurt's shoulder and then motioned her head at Blaine. "What about you guys?"

Kurt shrugged, looking at Blaine. "Haven't really decided yet. We might take a year off for ourselves and then decide things later."

Santana nodded her head. "Sometimes slow is the perfect way to go. See you guys around." Santana took Brittany's hand and they left the auditorium.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and they smiled, their eyes showing love. "C'mon. There's a nice Steak 'n Shake meal calling our names," Kurt said as he grasped Blaine's hand back and they left the auditorium for the last time. Kurt looked back and waved warmly at a crying Rachel who was entrapped in Finn's arms and a more-than-happy Mercedes who was sharing her happiness with Sam.

What a year.

**A/N:** So yay! The story is now completed! I hope everyone enjoyed it. PLEASE, review. It would mean the world to me. But like I've said before chapter one, many big thanks to my beta!


End file.
